leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dustox (Pokémon)
|} Dustox (Japanese: ドクケイル Dokucale) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 10. It is one of final forms, the other being . Biology Dustox is a moth-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. It has a purple egg-shaped body with a jagged fringe on its rear. Its tattered, green wings are wide and flat, forming a disc-shape around its body. They have red markings in the form of rings and streaks, a darker green line around the edges, and contain a toxic dust. This Pokémon has two pairs of red, stubby legs and yellow, stylized compound eyes. There is a pair of fuzzy, yellow antennae on top of its head, which are smaller on the female. These antennae are used to seek food. Dustox is nocturnal and is instinctively drawn to light. Swarms are attracted by the bright light of cities where they wreak havoc by stripping the leaves off roadside trees for food. It lives in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Jessie's Dustox Jessie's Cascoon evolved into Dustox in Seeing is Believing, which also marked the species' debut. It was used in many Pokémon Contests, eventually earning Jessie her first Ribbon in Team Shocker! after it defeated Kenny's Prinplup in the Battle Stage of the Contest. Other A Dustox appeared in Crossing Paths, under the ownership of Austin. He and Jessie their Dustox so they could take part in the Dustox Crossing, a time when several Dustox gather at a lake and pair up before flying over Mt. Coronet towards the Dustox Flower Field, where they start their families. Minor appearances A Dustox appeared in A Fan with a Plan. Multiple Dustox appeared in Crossing Paths, where they participated in the Dustox Crossing. Pokédex entries and is drawn toward bright light. When flapping its wings, it will scatter a poison dust.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Dustox appeared in The Cavern, where it was flying away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Dustox debuted in Distracting Dustox. accidentally grabbed one of its wings, angering it and inciting it to attack. Though the boy initially had a hard time confronting it due to his impartiality towards battling, Mumu eventually felled it with a . The rented a Dustox, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. It reappeared in a flashback in The Final Battle VIII. Pokédex entries }} }} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Dustox is one of the Pokémon used by random Team Galactic . They first appeared in The Legendary Pokémon, Captured. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} , Eterna Forest}} , , and , Eterna Forest}} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 9, Endless Level 6, Forever Level 6, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Forest: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs (Possible Boss)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Prasino Woods: Stage 584}} |area=Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} Anime-only moves -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=268 |name2=Cascoon |type1-2=Bug |evo2= |no3=269 |name3=Dustox |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * Dustox shares its with . They are both known as the Poison Moth Pokémon. * Dustox is the only Pokémon that evolves from a non-Poison-type. Thus, if a evolves into Dustox, it will keep the status condition. Origin Dustox is based on '' , a Japanese moon moth. Its Shiny coloration may be inspired by moths that mimic dead leaves. Name origin Dustox is a combination of dust (referring to how wing scales are powdery) and toxic. Dokucale may be a combination of 毒蛾 dokuga (poisonous ) and scale (referring to wing scales) or . In other languages , scale, and gale |fr=Papinox|frmeaning=From and |es=Dustox|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Pudox|demeaning=From and |it=Dustox|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=독케일 Dokkeil|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=毒粉蝶 Dúfěndié|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Toxic dust butterfly" |hi=डास्टक्ष Dustox|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Дастокс Dastoks|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Jessie's Dustox External links |} de:Pudox es:Dustox fr:Papinox it:Dustox ja:ドクケイル zh:毒粉蛾